And So The Story Goes
by AllAtOnce215
Summary: Summary is inside : A little bit of Robsten "what-if" for you : Read and review? Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I own nothing (obviously)! I was just bored and decided to write this :)

Summary- Heres my take on what could have happened at comic-con. In this story, Kristens hair is normal again (meaning long and brown). Obviously, I have no idea if any of this actually happened, but a girl can dream, cant she? ;) Reviews are love!

PS-Sorry if it kind of sucks

**Kristens POV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock buzzing next to me, signaling that it was time to drag myself out of bed. Groaning, I buried my head deeper into my pillows and reached over to turn off the alarm. Just as I was about to fall back to sleep, my mother began banging on the door.

"Kris, come on. Wake up! You have comic-con today, and you cant be late!" her voice rang through the closed door.

Rolling my eyes, I crawled out of bed and into the bathroom for a quick shower. A half hour later, I was digging through my closet for something to wear, and finally settled on a light blue 'Stix' t-shirt, and dark blue jeans.

Making my way downstairs, I did everything I could to keep one specific thought from my mind. I wasnt sure if I was ready to face Rob yet. The second I sat down at the kitchen table, my mother started rambling and my mind began to drift back to that night.

_I was walking through a crowd of people at the party Peter was having, stopping to talk to a few people every once in a while, when I felt someone behind me pulling on my arm. When I turned around, I saw Rob standing there with a look on his face that I was unfamiliar with. _

_I'll be the first to admit it, I flirted with him on set alot. And he always flirted back, acting like it was nothing. We would mess around with each other, and there were moments every now and then where I could feel something...changing. I always pushed it aside though. After all, I had a boyfriend, and he had a thing with Nikki._

_"I need to talk to you" he said as he began to tug on my arm. "Can we go somewhere private?"_

_I wasnt completely sure what he wanted to talk about, so I simply nodded and followed him. We ended up in an old tool shed by the side of the house._

_"So whats up?" I asked, clearly confused. That seemed to set him off. He ran a hand through his hair and tugged on the ends before speaking. I sat down on an overturned bucket and listened._

_"Listen Kris, I have feelings for you. You know that I do, and I know that you feel something too. But I also know that you have Michael, and that drives me bloody insane! I'm never one for ultimatums, but I cant keep waiting around for you forever. You need to choose between me and Michael. And I'm not saying it has to be right now, but you need to pick." he paused for a moment, bending down so he was at eye level with me, his voice softer as he spoke. "I'm leaving for New York in the morning, and I wont be back until August. You have the entier summer to think about this, and I really hope you make the right choice. Remember, I'm only a call away" he finshed by placing one hand on my cheek and gently kissing the other before standing and leaving the small room._

_I sat there, completely shocked as well as confused, for a solid fifteen minutes before I finally found the strength to stand up and walk again._

"Kristen! Are you even listening to me?" My mother practically screamed, shaking me from my thoughts. I looked up at her and nodded.

"Yeah, you were talking about how I never listen" I retorted, looking back down as I started smirking.

Just as she was about to respond, my phone started buzzing, signalling that I had a text.

**"On my way to comic-con. You there yet?"**

I sent a quick reply and grabbed my stuff, telling my mom that I was leaving. An hour later, I was at the back entrance of the convention, trying to make my way through without really being noticed.

I was on my way to the dressing rooms when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and heard someone from behind say my name.

"Kristen?"

Taking a deep breath, I turned around.

**Okay, so...tell me what you think? It kind of sucks, I know. But let me know anyway :) Reviews are love :) Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I Own NOTHING! (Obviously!)

I was on my way to the dressing rooms when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and heard someone from behind say my name.

"Kristen?"

Taking a deep breath, I turned around.

* * *

**Kristens POV**

I let out a sigh of relief when I saw Peter standing behind me with a smile on his face.

"Hey Kiddo, how was your summer" he asked, pulling me in for a half-hug. Smiling, I returned the hug.

"Hey Peter, it was...alright, I guess. Nothing too eventful. And yours?" I asked, glancing over his shoulder briefly. I listened as he told me about taking his family to Florida, and how he is never letting his daughters anywhere near cotton candy again.

We said a quick goodbye before going our seperate ways to get ready. I sat in my dressing room for a solid five minutes before I even started getting ready. All I really needed was some eyeliner and a bit of hairspray and I was ready.

As I stepped out of the small room and began making my way to the side of the stage where everyone was supposed to meet, I accidentally ran into someone. I dropped the phone I was texting with, and bent down to pick it up before looking to see who I bumped into.

I felt my stomache drop when I saw Robs face only inches from my own. I was about to speak in attempt to break the awkward silence, when Nikki appeared out of nowhere and dragged him away. He shot me a sympathetic look before following her to where she led him.

Ever since May, Nikki had become closer to Michael while I drifted away from him towards Ashley. A few weeks after Mike's purposal, I found the two of them about to swap spit in my own living room, and shortly after called it quits. I barely spoke to either one of them since.

I didnt realize I was starring at the spot Rob was just standing until I felt a cold arm wrap around my shoulder, and turned to see Ashley standing by my side with a smile on her face.

"Dont worry about them. Nikki's got a boyfriend, and Rob's obviously crazy about you" she told me in a quiet voice.

"Thats never stopped her before." I added in a low voice.

We were soon joined by a very jumpy, energetic Taylor.

"Hey guys, you ready to go up there? Wheres Rob? I heard he was here but I havent seen him yet" he spoke so fast I could barely understand him. I gave a weird look at Ashley, asking if she knew why he was so hyper.

She simply shook her head and laughed, pulling me along as she walked with her. "Remind me never to give that boy an entier can of Red Bull ever again"

I laughed and nodded, "I'll remember that" I chuckled.

Before I knew it, me and Taylor were being called on stage, followed shortly by a somewhat nervous looking Rob. For my own sanity, I tried not to focus on him too much, and actually payed attention to the questions we were being asked.

Two and a half agonizing hours later, it was over and the three of us walked off the stage.

"God I hate these things" I muttered to myself as I took a sip from my water bottle.

"That makes two of us" I heard a familiar voice say from behind me. I didnt need to turn around to know that Rob was standing less than two feet away.

"There a complete waste of time if you ask me" I said, finally turning to face him with a small smirk on my face. "Nice to finally have you back" I laughed.

He smiled and nodded once. "Nice to know that I was missed" his tone was cocky and teasing, I couldnt help but roll my eyes and laugh.

"Never said I missed you, I just said it was nice to have you back" I retorted.

"You didnt have to say it, I know you did" he smirked, taking another drink from his water bottle. A part of me wanted to smack that smirk off his face for being right. "Lets go get something to eat, I'm starving"

"Where? We cant exactly just walk into a Denny's and not get mobbed" I laughed.

"I know, Kristen. It hasnt been that long. I just learned how to make amazing french toast, come back to my place" he suggested.

"Is that the line you use on all the ladies, or is that just for me?" I teased, smirking at him. I could feel our old routine falling back into place, and I was more than happy to forget the awkwardness.

"That one was just for you, love" he winked. "Now lets go before that insane woman tries to have her way with me again" he said, pulling my hand as he began to walk. I let out a small laugh as I followed him out the black door, feeling several pairs of eyes on us as we left.

As the doors closed behind us, I could hear Kellan's voice speaking to someone. "Ten bucks says their gonna go at it like dogs for the rest of the afternoon" laughter soon followed before the door finally closed completely.

**AN-Alright, so I know this chapter really sucks, but it will get better. I'm sick and I'm sort of lacking the creativity right now. Bare with me? Leave me reviews? Reviews are like Robert Pattinson...do I even need to continue?**


End file.
